


Sweet N' Sticky

by BeautifulBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pancakeapocalypse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Syrup, Topping from the Bottom, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBelle/pseuds/BeautifulBelle
Summary: Someone asked for some syrupy fan fiction, and I delivered.orCas and Dean make a mess.





	

Dean wakes up to another boring day at the bunker, stomach rumbling loudly. He groans and pushes aside his blankets, brushing his teeth quickly before heading to the kitchen to search for food. No eggs, no bacon, no sausage… Dean thinks, looking through the kitchen on the hunt for breakfast when suddenly, he sees it: Pancake mix and maple syrup. Dean smiles and takes the box out, reading the directions and gathering up all of the ingredients and putting them on the counter. Dry mix, stir, chocolate chips, heat it up and BAM! He has made a dozen warm, soft, chocolaty pancakes.

Just as Dean was sitting down with his large stack of pancakes, he remembers: “The syrup!” Dean starts getting up to go get it, but a firm hand presses down on his shoulder and Dean looks up to see two blue eyes staring at him. Cas is there, holding the syrup just out of Deans reach, “Let me,” he says in that rough, gravelly voice. Dean is speechless as the angel moves to pour the syrup slowly on the pancakes, and when he deems they are good and soaked he pulls his arm back and closes the lid but not before spilling a line down Deans fingertips.

Dean wiggles his fingers, feeling the sticky substance coat his skin. Castiel puts the bottle down and reaches for Dean’s hand, pulling it up and inspecting it. “Listen, Cas-“ he starts saying but is stunned into silence by a warm tongue licking his fingers, Cas’ eyes closing in concentration. After licking the majority of it off, he sucks it down to make sure none of the syrup is left before opening his eyes and sucking one more time for good measure.

Dean just stares in awe as Castiel pulls off and gives a barely there smile of his, “I think it’s clean now, Dean.” He says before turning and walking away but is stopped by Dean standing up and grabbing his wrist and pulling him close.

“Cas…” Dean looks into his eyes and grabs the syrup without looking, opening it with one hand and pouring a small amount on Castiel’s face, down his cheek. He leans forward and carefully laps it up, licking across the stubbled skin softly until not a lingering taste of sugar is left. Dean pulls back and smiles at Cas, “Now you’re clean, too.”

Castiel is silent for a moment before looking up at dean with a new hunger in his eyes- hunger for Dean. He grips Dean’s hips and pulls him over to a counter, pushing him against it with his own body. “I believe you forgot some.” Cas doesn’t wait for Dean’s confused reply, instead smashing his lips against Dean’s roughly, tongue skimming along to taste the faint sweetness but overpowered by the flavor of Dean. Dean moans and kisses back as Cas grinds his hips into Dean’s harshly, using a little bit of that handy angel-strength.  
They kiss passionately, lips and tongues mixing and dancing in the heat of the moment created by breakfast syrup. At some point, Dean gets up onto the counter with Castiel between his legs, grinding their erections together though the fabric. Cas manages to pull away and breathes out, “Too many clothes,” before ripping deans t-shirt off as Dean pushes off Castiels jacket and starts working on the buttons of the white shirt. After Dean is satisfying in only his underwear, Cas moves back up and nips at his neck, loving the soft moans Dean makes as he moves down his chest, licking a trail to one nipple and then the other and tugging on them each for a second before continuing down to his stomach and hips. Castiel sucks a dark mark into both hips, sliding down Dean’s underwear with his help until his rather impressive length is revealed, dripping, in front of the angels face.

Cas grabs the syrup and pours it to lightly cover Dean’s hard member, licking his lips and setting it down so that he can lean forward and kitty-lick it, tasting the sugar before completely taking in the top and sucking the sticky syrup off, pulling back to lick it roughly and then go down on it once more, Castiels tongue moving across and slurping up anything he can. Dean moans, “Hnng, fuck Cas…” making Cas suck harder, getting stiffer at the slur of profanities falling from Deans mouth. He moans around Dean’s weight in his mouth, tasting the sweetness of both precum and maple on his tongue. Losing himself in the sensation of the angel’s mouth, Dean threads his fingers tightly in Castiels dark hair, pulling slightly with one hand as the other reaches for the syrup again. Releasing a small moan, he lifts the bottle over Castiel and gently pours it down his back, letting it drip down and under the waist of his pants. Cas looks up, staring at Dean as he pulls off and licks his lips.

Nearly coming from that sight alone, Dean pushes the angel back a bit and slides off of the counter, grabbing Castiel’s jaw and kissing him before turning him towards the counter, gripping his hips and inspecting the syrupy mess. “Oh look, it’s staining your pants, guess we’ll just have to take those off, hm?” Dean bites his lip and reaches around, unbuttoning the front of the slacks and tugging them, along with the plain white boxers, smoothly down, earning a soft groan from Castiel as they pass over his hard penis before falling to the floor.

“Dean,” the angel keens, goose bumps rising from the sensation of drying syrup on his back.

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you. Gonna get you all cleaned up…” Dean replies, leaning down to suck at the top of the mess, near the nape of his neck. Humming at the taste, he licks over the same spot before swiping his tongue over the next few inches and kissing over the ‘cleaned’ areas. The hunter continues licking and sucking down the angels back, hands caressing his sides as he makes his way down, slowly dropping to his knees when he reaches where the edge of the slacks used to be. He laps up the last of the syrup at the base of Cas’s spine, and smooths his hands over the first globes of his ass, feeling the angel push back into the touch.

“Mmm, so nice and open for me, sweetheart. Relax for me…” Dean says, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of Castiel’s cheeks before licking the inner corner of one and sucking over the spot, making Castiel moan above him and creating a faint mark. Smiling at his work, he repeats this on the other side before spreading the cheeks apart and gently swiping across the puckered hole.

“Dean!” The angel moans above him, arching his back and pushing towards Dean as he licks at the sensitive spot again. Humming in response, Dean laps at Cas again before shallowly pushing his tongue into him, making the angel moan again. He continues like this, licking and pushing at the relaxing ring of muscle, nipping at a cheek once and while, until the angel pulls away and turns with a growl.

“Dean,” he says, pushing the hunter roughly against the counter and nipping at his neck. “I don’t appreciate your teasing.” He snaps his fingers and a small bottle of lube appears in Dean’s hand. Castiel grabs the hunters other hand and guides it back down to his ass. “Now get to work,” he says, returning to nip and suck at Dean’s neck. The hunter makes a cut off noise, enjoying Castiels ministrations as he opens the bottle and coats a few fingers, bringing them down to circle the loose hole before pressing in slightly. Earning him a small bite on his shoulder, Dean pushes his first finger in and moves it around, loosening the tight muscle before pulling out and returning with two fingers, causing the angel to moan deeply.

Thrusting the two fingers in slowly, Dean puts down the bottle and pulls Castiel’s face up to kiss him, catching a hint of sweetness as he deepens the almost possessive kiss. He scissors the two fingers, working until it’s wide enough to insert a third, making the angel moan softly into his mouth. After a few more moments of opening him, the angel pulls back and shifts so Dean’s fingers pull out, and then turns around and pushes up against Dean’s erection.

Getting the message loud and clear, Dean rubs his hand down Castiel’s back, looking into his eyes for reassurance, of which he quickly gets, before lining himself up. Kissing him messily, Dean pushes slowly into the tight wet heat of the angel in front of him, groaning at the sensations.

“Fuck,” he growls, moving and pressing in until he completely bottoms out and swivels his hips a bit, waiting for encouragement to keep moving. It comes when Cas pushes back onto him, changing the angle and allowing Dean to pull out swiftly before pushing back in and brushing up against that special spot. Dean holds onto the angels hips as he starts setting a smooth pace, moving against the bundle of nerves and making the angel gasp and moan softly under his breath. Once a pace is set, Dean starts to speed up, pushing firmer into the tightness surrounding him.

Moans pour out louder, and Dean’s breath catches as he nears his release. “Cas… fuck, so hot… I’m close…” He manages to moan out, one hand reaching and wrapping around the angel’s neglected cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Castiel answers with a moan of his own, pushing back onto Dean and into his hand, legs straining to hold him up as he nears his release.

“Dean!” He cries, slowing down and clenching as his orgasm rocks through him, spilling white over the tiled floors. As he comes, Dean thrust in a few more times into him before coming himself, inside the angel with a drawn out moan and a list of curse words.

Leaning forward for support as he catches his breath, Dean chuckles a little, kissing Cas’s neck a few times. “Not what I expected to have when I woke up, but delicious anyway…” He says before pulling out and grabbing a towel and wiping himself off before leaning down and wiping the floor in front of Cas.

“Dean,” Cas says, pulling him back up for a short kiss. “I believe we require a shower in order to fully clean ourselves.”


End file.
